


Strange Days

by CapLaPorte



Series: The S-Files [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapLaPorte/pseuds/CapLaPorte
Summary: Side-Work to my main fic, "The S-Files." Fluff and slice of Max and Chloe's (and in the future, others) daily lives. Max Caulfield and Chloe Price are FBI Agents who risk their lives to find out the secret truths behind the Veil. But when they get home it's as cozy as anywhere else in the world.





	Strange Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side-work to keep me writing and keep me fleshing out Max and Chloe. Well, that and so I can write the two of them being slow-burning cute gays. Read "The S-Files" for their main story, and for the context of situations present in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the morning after Chapter 3: "Episode Two - Strange Days" of The S-Files.

Chloe whistled a happy tune in the sunlight filled kitchen. The sound and smell of sizzling eggs and toast filled the air, atmospheric reminders of the better parts of her childhood. Her shoulder length, boyish blue hair was tied up in a small bun at the back. _I guess it’s technically a man bun? I wonder if it’s got a proper, non-gendered name. Hm._

The soft _Ding_ from her toaster interrupted her hairstyle-based reverie, she quickly yanked the still hot pieces of toast from the device and dropped them onto a plate. _I hope Max likes jam._ She spread the strawberry preserves over the bread, smiling as their consistency loosened with the heat and they soaked into the bread slightly. _Perfect._

Some light footfalls and a bleary voice almost like a groan got Chloe’s attention. “Morning Chlo...”

She turned and smiled, leaning back on her kitchen counter. “Welcome back to the land of the living Max.”

“Not quite feeling like I’ve made it there yet.” The shorter woman said, rubbing her squinting eyes in a bit of pain. “Do you mind closing the blinds partway?”

Chloe barked a short laugh, not noticing Max wince at the sudden loud noise. “Sure thing partner, sit yourself at the table, I’ll bring brekky over.”

She trundled over to the table and plopped down heavily in a seat while Chloe went across to partially shut the blinds. “That’s better, thanks Chlo.”

“No sweat, now are you more of a orange juice for a hangover kind of person, or a coffee for a hangover kind of person?” Max chuckled slightly.

“I’m more of a ‘don't get hangovers in the first place’ kinda person, what do you recommend?”

“For a beginner then? Always best to try to orange juice first, no reason to introduce caffeine to a situation unless you know you need it. I’ll grab you some in a sec.” Chloe smiled and went back behind the counter. She fished out a knife and fork for each of them, and took a plate in each hand to the table. “Here ya go, enjoy.”

“Wow Chloe, I didn’t take you for much of a cook.” Max said before starting with a bite out of the toast.

“What, my lesbian bachelor pad look gave the wrong impression?” They both laughed. “Well, you’re a little off-base anyway, I can only cook breakfast food.”

Max crooked an eyebrow at her, her dry amusement unable to be defeated even by the ugliness of being hungover. “Only?”

Chloe grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, like I said, my mom worked at a diner, I had to help out sometimes too, plus she thought kitchen work built character.”

“Well she wasn’t wrong about that.” Max shot back. _And is that a bit of a shit eating grin too?_

The blue haired woman set her mouth in a wry smile. “Good to see the hangover hasn’t dulled your wit too much, Agent Caulfield.”

“I think you’ll find it takes more than alcohol to blunt my sharp edge, Agent Price.” The two of them stared at each other with their respective smirks for a minute longer before bursting into laughter, Max wincing with every chortle.

“Okay, okay, still a bit early for the belly laughs I think, Chloe.” Chloe suppressed her laughter, contenting herself with just a few final chuckles.

“Of course, sorry Max. Now dig in, your eggs are getting cold.”

Max raised that same eyebrow at her tone. “Yes, mom”

Chloe chuckled again and waved her off before digging into her own plate. _She’s right about the sharp wits though,_ she mused, _last night... that whole bit putting together that Steph was my informant without even having met her. It’s not like we were thaat subtle, but it was impressive nonetheless._

Her train of thought was broken as Max started to speak. “You have a nice apartment Chloe.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.” She didn’t really know how to respond to the seemingly small talk.

“It feels a lot more peaceful here than mine ever does, even if it’s a... _bit_ messier.”

“Hey! I cleaned up before you arrived!”

Max smiled, “Thanks for that Chlo.”

Chloe nodded and leaned back in her chair. “I think I get what you mean though. If you’re comfortable around someone I think it’s easy to find their house really peaceful. Home’s always get all kinds of associations in’em, y’know? You’re just around your own home so much that even the places in it that should be peaceful end up with memories. Not necessarily unpleasant ones, but enough that it’s stuff invading your thoughts. When you’re at another home that you feel welcome in it’s kinda like a blank slate I guess.”

Max nodded slowly, mulling it over. “I guess so. Kind of deep thoughts to hit me with early in the morning with a hangover, but I think you’re right. There’ll always be memories of stressing to finish reports in the room with my computer desk, or of awkwardly entertaining my parents in the living room or so on.”  
  
“Ya exactly! And sorry, heh, it’s just something I’ve thought about too. A thing I do that I’ve found helps is rearranging furniture sometimes, switch your computer desk to the living room and make a small entertainment area in your bedroom, or something, y’know?” She drained the last of her coffee as she finished her thought. Max nodded again and quietly finished her food, taking small sips of her orange juice.

“Thanks for breakfast Chloe.”

“Hey, no problem.”

“Do you... mind lending me some pajamas and letting me sleep for a bit longer?”  
  
“Ha! Of course not.”


End file.
